With Heads Held High
With Heads Held High is episode 20 of the Diamond no Ace Anime series Season 2. The Episode follows the manga story line from second half of Chapter 293 to near end of Chapter 296. Summary With Miyuki and Maezono still at odds, Isashiki talks to Maezono while Miyuki seeks Yuuki's advice. The team is informed of Furuya's condition and Sawamura feels the fate of the team is now in his hands. During practice,Ochiai observes the players while thinking of his future coaching plans. Synopsis The seniors congratulate their kouhai's for making it to the quarter finals. Isashiki is happy Inashiro lost, then they briefly talk about the Seidou and Ugumori match, and Furuya's ankle sprain. Later, Zono have a conversation with Isashiki about the former's falling out with Miyuki; while Miyuki goes to Yuuki for advice. Meanwhile at Ouya High, Wakabayashi Gou notices Furuya's injury from watching a video taken of the game. In the Seidou Spirit dorm, the team have a briefing about Ouya's baseball team. Kataoka then reveals to the team that Furuya's sprain is a first degree tear on the lateral collateral ligamentThe lateral collateral ligament is a thin band of tissue running along the outside of the knee. It connects the thigh bone to the calf bone, which is the small bone of the lower leg that turns down the side of the knee and connects to the ankle., and will need to rest for one to two weeks. While the team commends Higashio and Kudo for noticing first, Miyuki feels bad for not noticing despite being so close. Sawamura points to himself, gestures to an unhappy Furuya to leave things to him. Miyuki talks to Nabe after the meeting, and Zono watches them leave the room. He thinks of the conversation he's had with Isashiki, who reminded him of his job as vice-captain. At practice, Zono tells Nabe that he feels bad for making the latter do so much managerial work. But Nabe says he's happy with how things are, surprising Zono. After practice, Miyuki asks Sawamura he's not asking him to catch for him, to which Sawamura answers that he needs to rest his shoulder having pitched for two days straight. He goes on saying that the teams fate is in his hands, annoying his teammates. Ochiai who observed the team the entire practice, thinks that quality is better than quantity, given the number of players the team currently have (59) plus the number of new freshmen joining the team. If he becomes the coach, he'll be taking twenty players per year, not taking anyone from the general students, exempting prodigies. Nabe is shown to still be studying Ouya's plays later in the evening, sharing to Higashio and Kudo his observations and says that he felt happy when Miyuki apologized to him during the Ugumori game. Meanwhile, Haruichi practice his batting and Ochiai gives him some blunt pointers. In the staff room, Rei talks to Kataoka but is interrupted with the arrival of Nabe and his friends. Nabe expresses his desire of switching from a player to manager and gives his reason. Kataoka however, encourages them to not give up. References Category:Anime Category:Episodes